


On screen

by LaPetiteET



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: C'est court, Dément - Freeform, M/M, c'est TRES TRES court
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteET/pseuds/LaPetiteET
Summary: Vincent sous la caresse des projecteurs, et l'hiver qui se dématérialise sur la parka d'Hugo.





	On screen

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne connais pas les personnes dont il est question dans ce texte, je ne prétends pas raconter leur vie privée, c'est de la fiction.

**ON SCREEN**

 

Les rires explosent autour de lui, des bombes de vivacité sifflant à ses oreilles, et sur ses lèvres aussi, les vestiges d’un sourire. Il n’a pas compris la blague. Il se tient là, retranché dans l’ombre. Il évite les yeux scrutateurs des caméras, parce qu’il ne veut pas offrir au public invisible l’affreux spectacle de son visage de fatigue. Il n’a pas compris la blague. Ou plutôt il ne l’a pas écoutée. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissent passer un soupir brûlant. Son regard s’accroche au cou découvert qui s’agite quelques mètres plus loin. La chair halée qui brille sous les caresses projecteurs, les veines saillantes, palpitantes de vie, grimpant telles des nattes de lierre, jusqu’à la mâchoire légèrement tachée d’une barbe négligée.

  Il le sait. Habituellement, ce qu’aiment les gens chez les autres, ce sont des détails bénins, ils se pensent originaux mais ils ne font qu’apprécier ce que tout le monde aime déjà : la courbe des fesses, la couleur des iris, la largeur des mains, la longueur des jambes… Lui… lui n’a d’yeux que pour son cou. Son cou et ce col de chemise ouvert, comme une invitation, qui laisse apparaître la chair, puis la dissimule entre ses ombres. Applaudissements. Lui aussi tape dans ses mains. Laconiquement. Il remercie mentalement la partie éveillée de son cerveau qui lui permet sa spontanéité, parce que lui-même a totalement décroché. Et il s’en veut un peu. Il le sait que ses chroniques sont à mourir de rire.

  Son œil capture un écran. La lumière sublime la courbe de sa gorge et un frisson secoue son diaphragme. Il cache sa tête dans ses mains.

  Se recentrer. Se recentrer. Se recen- et merde ! La chronique s’achève, c’est au tour d’Etienne. Les idées courent dans son esprit, son crâne se remplit, la bouche d’Etienne se vide. Il balaie le plateau du regard. Personne ne semble avoir remarqué son arrivée. Le froid de l’extérieur se dématérialise sur le tissu de sa parka. Il a chaud. Les silhouettes de Fillon et Juppé se meuvent sur les écrans, alors il en profite. Il trace son sillage sur le plateau, l’adrénaline battant à son ventre. La mine semi-confuse, semi-amusée de Yann suit son parcours. Ils avaient convenu qu’il ne viendrait pas en plateau après son duplex. Mais c’était plus fort que lui. Dans son dos, une technicienne lui tend une chaise, qu’il ne prendra pas. Il n’en a pas besoin. Son rictus s’agrandit alors qu’il se glisse sur les genoux de Vincent. Comme un chat affamé, le dos courbé et l’œil charmeur, les griffes serrées sur son pantalon. Il ne manque plus que le miaulement satisfait.

  Le chroniqueur laisse échapper un couinement de surprise. Hugo. Sous sa capuche, ses pupilles en disent long sur le fil de sa pensée. Il se penche avec une lenteur exagérée. Yann meuble comme il peut, le regard planté sur ses deux inconscients. Camille l’aide. La voix tremblante. Un fil de funambule. La main de Vincent remonte le bras de Hugo. Doucement. Tendrement. Yann hurle presque, comme si le bruit pouvait rendre le public aveugle. Les doigts caressent le col de la parka. Se saisissent de la capuche. _Pas maintenant, mon chéri._ Il tire un coup sec. Hugo sursaute et s’éloigne rapidement. Yann respire enfin. Le jeune journaliste se retourne, le rouge aux joues, la frustration dans les sourcils. Il reste tout de même sur ses genoux. Les longs doigts de Vincent tracent des arabesques minuscules sur son jean détrempé. Il rabat sa capuche. L’émission est terminée. Yann lève les yeux au ciel. _Quels idiots_.


End file.
